1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to decorative electric window displays and specifically to electric candles that are set on window sills at holidays.
2. Background Art
Electric candles are often set in window sills of homes and offices for illumination during holiday seasons. These electric candles are reminiscent of old-fashioned wax candles set on window sills for decoration or for symbolic welcoming or lighting of the way.
Typically, electric candles are set on several windows in a home or office building and electric cords trail from the candles, down the wall, and along the floor to a 120 volt electric outlet. The candles are sometimes left unattached to the window sill, or often they are taped down to prevent them from falling over. The electric cords are also often taped down to keep them out of the way and make them less hazardous.
These installation methods can create unsightly and unsafe situations. People and pets can still knock over and break the candles or trip over the electric cords, creating the potential for exposure to 120 volt electricity or for a fire hazard. The appearance and safety issues become even more of a problem when additional wiring is used to reach candles set in more than one window. Another problem is the inconvenience, labor, and storage space required for taking down, storing, and reinstalling the candles for each season of use. Frequently, electric candles are purchased and tried for a season, but seldom used again because of these problems.
What is still needed is a safe, attractive, sturdy, and convenient candle system.